Glimmer of Hope
by Helena Lecter
Summary: Edward foi embora e agora tem que lidar com a raiva de Bella.  Essα é α originαl
1. Chapter 1

_**Minha filha , meu sangue e o motivo da minha existência...**_

_**Quando Edward foi embora não soube que deixou uma parte dele em mim...**_

_**Foi um começo difícil e muito complicado, por pouco não a perdi...**_

_**A minha única jóia e minha esperança .**_

Agora estou de volta a Forks depois de 90 anos com a minha filha ao meu lado, a minha pequena.

-Mãe, estou com fome..

Eu estava no quarto de Charlie , quando Nessei entrou no quarto o rosto de porcelana liso , uma boneca viva , parecia um anjinho em miniatura e sem asas. A minha alegria de viver o real motivo da minha existência.

Cruzei as perna na cama e estiquei meus braços para pega-la no colo, senti aquele corpinho minúsculo se aconchegar no meu colo e esconder o rosto no meu pescoço. Por alguns segundos me lembrei de como tive de ir contra a minha vontade de sangue depois que acordei . Minha filha tinha um coração pulsante dentro dela e por varia vezes tive que prender o ar para simplesmente não matá-la.

-Mamãe...

Minha pequena resmungou baixinho no meu pescoço. Por mais que dentro dela existisse a parte humana também tinha parte vampiresca e essa tinha sede de sangue.

-Está bem. _ Dei um beijo na testa dela e a coloquei do meu lado na cama. Calcei os sapatos o mais rápido que pude , pulei da cama e a ergui no colo.

-Vamos mocinha ?

Vi um sorriso brotar nos lábios da minha pequena princesa. Ah...como eu amava a minha filha .

Nunca na vida humana eu pensei que iria ter um ser que eu amasse mais que tudo , que moveria céus e terras para ver feliz e que meu coração doesse toda vez que ele chorasse.

Quando Edward foi embora pensei que morreria ,quando descobri que estava grávida pirei de vez, não fazia idéia do que fazer, nem o que fazer comigo nem com o bebê que crescia dentro de mim.

Então resolvi que tinha que ir embora, não sabia o que ia acontecer se por acaso os quileutes descobrissem que eu estava gerando vida dentro de mim e nem queria ver a reação de Jacob, não sabia como eu irai ter esse bebê, contudo eu o teria.

ELE ERA MEU SOMENTE MEU.


	2. Chapter 2

Desci os degraus da casa com Nessie agarrada no meu pescoço, coloquei-a nas costa e sai de casa não me preocupando em trancar a porta. Corri durante meia hora e volta e meia escutava os risos de Renesmee no meu pescoço.

Abati a primeira presa para o meu bebê e a deixei se alimentar primeiro, o cheiro de sangue do cervo não era lá grandes coisas para mim, porém mesmo assim fazia minha garganta arder um pouco. Renesmee também não gostava muito, mas era contra o meu extinto materno deixar minha filha brincar com pumas ou leões , por mais que sua pele fosse resistente não seria eu a testá-la ao limite. Afinal de tudo ela era a minha filha.

Minha garganta ardeu mais um pouco, fazendo que eu me irritasse com isso, balancei o rosto de um lado para o outro tentando relevar a minha situação. Dei uma olhada rápida em Nessie.

-Satisfeita ?_perguntei levantando do chão e batendo as mãos na calça jeans.

A vi bater as mãozinhas umas nas outras para tirar o resto do pelo de cervo e sorrir ficando de pé logo em seguida.

-Sim.

Agachei perto da minha filha e passei a mão pela a sua oca limpando o resto de sangue seco de lá.

Assim que chegássemos em casa e depois que Nessie fosse para cama eu sairia para comer alguma coisa. Desde que ela nasceu e eu despertei para minha nova vida, me eduquei a não caçar com Renesmee presente sempre tive medo de perder o meu controle com ela por perto.

- Vamos , princesa ?

No meio da corrida senti um cheiro estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar, meio cítrico e levemente familiar ao absinto de imediato meu corpo se retraiu.

Vampiro.

- Mamãe ?

Só quando Nessie me chamou percebi que estava imóvel, que meu corpo tinha entrado em estado de alerta.

-O que está ..?

- Shiii, bebê.

Percebi que ela respirou fundo tentado adivinhar o que tinha acontecido e logo depois senti os seus dedinhos apertarem a minha pele quando o motivo da minha parada repentina foi descoberto. Voltei a correr mais rápido colocando mais força e velocidade em minhas passadas. Eu tinha que sair dali,minha filha não podia correr risco de ser confundida com comida grátis.

Algo se chocou com o meu braço causando um barulho alto e jogando o meu corpo para esquerda com tremenda força bruta e direção as árvores, que naquela velocidade eram como um muro de concreto que não iria me causar nenhum arranhão ,contudo iria machucar muito minha filha. Se meu corpo se chocasse com algo Nessie poderia se machucar gravemente.

Puxei-a por cima de meus ombros a colocando no meu peito e fechando os braços ao seu redor, escutei ela sufocar um gritinho agudo antes do meu corpo se chocar com um cedro centenário que tremeu com o impacto, só a simples idéia que minha filha poderia ter ficado entre o cedro e eu fez o meu corpo esquentar de ódio.

-Nessie ?_ abri os braços e ela não se moveu por alguns segundos, o pânico começou a invadir o meu corpo.

-Renesmee?

Se eu fosse humana com certeza meu coração tinha parado . Ela ergue os rostinho na minha direção , os lábios franzidos fazendo um biquinho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas que estavam preste a cair. E foi um único soluço que ela não conseguiu prender que fez as lágrimas caírem em peso.

Dei uma olhada nela rápida e por sorte o choro era mais por causa do susto e de um hematoma que estava se formando no seu pulso. Fora isso nada de grave,suspirei aliviada e abracei minha pequena dando alguns beijos na sua testa e bochechas murmurando que já estava tudo bem e que só tinha sido um susto. Escutei passos vindo em nossa direção, rapidamente me pus de pé colocando meu bebê atrás de mim escutei-a prender o choro.

Meu corpo entrou em posição de luta, quem tinha sido o idiota que quase machucou minha filha.

-É desculpa ai, não deu para parar sabe...

Agora estava explicado. Emmett. O vi perder a fala assim que ma reconheceu, vi o sorriso sem graça de criança se transformar em uma expressão de choque e logo depois um sorriso maior aparecer .

-Bella !

Senti Nessie largar minha calça jeans e espiara detrás das minhas pernas.

-Oi, Emmett.

-Pô, Bella desculpa ai, não deu mesmo para parar, sabe eu podia ter...

Vi Emmett perder a fala às vezes ele era um pouquinho lerdo para perceber as os braços na altura do peito e pude observar o seu rosto perder um pouco da cor, bem agora tinha caído a ficha.

-Quem?Como?Onde?Por quê?Quando?

O desespero abobalhado dele fez Renesmee rir está bem agora eram duas crianças. O vi perder a fala quando seus olhos caíram sobre a figura atrás de mim.

-Bella...O que ... Que raios é isso ?

-Essa Emmett é a Renesmee.

-Olá_ Minha pequena disse abrindo um sorriso deixando Emmett mais abobalhado ainda e causando mais uma onda de risos em Renesmee.

Meus ouvidos captaram mais passos em nossa direção em poucos segundos teríamos companhias. Não daria para correr dali com Renesmee e também Emmett contaria para os irmãos sobre o nosso pequeno encontrão, minhas opções eram poucas. Era melhor ficar e pagar para ver o que ia acontecer.

A ansiedade tomava conta de do meu corpo preenchendo cada célula morta. Quando Jasper e Edward apareceram no meu campo de visão tive que controlar cada parte do meu corpo que dizia para pegar minha filha e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Vi Jasper perder a fala e Edward entrar em choque, parecia estar vendo um fantasma e por ironia o fantasma era eu.

-Oi_ eu tinha a esperança de que minha voz saísse firme e sem traço de medo.

-Bella

Quando o meu nome foi pronunciado por Edward uma raiva despertou com força em mim, de dentro de mim ,um ódio que ate então eu não conhecia , Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas com a minha mudança rápida de humor, tão inesperada. Nessie também notou a minha mudança .

-Mamãe?

Quando os olhares de Jasper e Edward caíram sobre minha filha minha postura corporal mudou, minhas pernas se afastaram um pouco e meus braços se abriram formando uma pequena angulação , eu iria lutar se Edward desse mais um passo a frente, senti um rosnado se formar no meu peito, subir pela minha garganta e sair pelo os meus lábios. Ela era minha filha e eu queria Edward Cullen longe dela.

Vi Emmett olhar na minha direção e depois na dos irmãos, Edward deu um passo involuntário para frente, meus olhos se estreitaram um pouco com isso, não importava se ele fora o amor da minha vida, se ele por acaso dessa mais um passo se quer eu iria para cima dele com tudo. Flexionei levemente os joelhos eu estava pronta para tudo, até mesmo para matá-lo.

- Bella , se acalma ai, pensa na Renesmee.

Meu eterno ponto fraco. Ele tinha razão, eu não podia simplesmente perder o controle na frente da minha filha, por mais que a minha vontade de arrancar a cabeça do vampiro na minha frente fosse enorme. Por causa dele eu iria perder a meu controle e assustar a minha filha. Nem quando era uma recém criada eu tive um comportamento tão violento, dei uma olhada de relance na minha pequena, seus olhinhos mostravam um medo que ela tentava a todo custo engolir. Medo de mim, do meu comportamento monstruoso.

Respirei fundo, uma, duas, três vezes tentando colocar meus nervos no lugar, forçando o meu corpo a se acalmar e no fundo eu tive uma pequena ajuda de Jasper , eu acho.

- Vamos embora.

-Bella, como ?

- Depois._Fiquei muito feliz quando a minha resposta não veio seguida de nenhum rosnado. Eu queria sair dali com a minha filha agora antes que o resta da minha paciência se acabasse.

Virei o meu corpo pegando a minha filha no colo pedindo aos céus que nenhum deles tenha notado as semelhanças entre Edward e Renesmee. Dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha murmurando um "desculpa".

-Tchau._vi minha filha acenar para Emmett,que logo em seguida repetiu o movimento com a mã a mão nas suas costas e ela escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Assim que passei por Edward e Jasper voltei acorrer o mais rápido que eu podia , minhas mãos tremiam de puro nervosismo.

Só parei quando cheguei em casa , abri a porta e me joguei no sofá, minha mente estava a mil por hora, aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi voltar para Forks ? Como fui tão estúpida para colocar minha filha no caminho de Edward Cullen, deus eu tinha perdido o juízo?

-Mamãe?

Só quando Nessie ,falou comigo , eu me lembrei que não a tinha soltado ainda , afrouxei os braços e dei um beijo na sua testa.

-Sim, pequena .

Ela se ajeitou rápido no meu colo colocando as mãozinhas no meu rosto, mostrando por outro ângulo o meu descontrole e raiva. Senti uma ponta de vergonha tomar conta de mim, meu comportamento tinha sido vergonhoso perante a ela.

-Por quê ?

Ela não tinha entendido o motivo da minha raiva e eu não estava muito confiante de falar para ela a verdade.

-A mamãe perdeu a cabeça, amor. Não é um comportamento muito bonito, né?

-Eles eram maus ?

-Não amor._Passei a mão nos seus cabelos claros. –Claro, que não. A mamãe só estava chateada com um deles, só isso.

-Mamãe. Gostei do moço chamado Emmett, parece o tio Tiago. Ele é legal?

Ri internamente com isso, bem pelo menos Emmett não tinha colocado medo nela e eu não iria fazer a cabecinha de Renesmee contra ele.

-Anjinho, Emmett é mais criança que Tiago.

-Verdade?_Vi seus olhinhos brilharem de forma travessa.

-Sim, contudo agora mochinha...banho.

Ela pulou do meu colo e subiu a escada correndo para tomar banho. Sabia que cedo ou tarde os Cullens estariam na minha porta , literalmente.

-E agora Isabella, o que você vai fazer , heim?_Levantei do sofá e fui em direção a escada.


End file.
